The Traveller
by TheLGTW
Summary: The Traveller is a name, given to the equivalent of a human 12.9 year old. Who is this Traveller anyway? And why isn't his name spelled correctly? What makes this 'Traveller' so special anyway? Hell, why aren't I the Traveller? This is outrageous! Hell, I'm gonna walk up the writer write now and ask him why! Oh, and read it, review it, favorite it, and all that jazz.


**The Traveller**

**Episode 1 (Oh yeah, I'm going there.)**

A young girl was leisurely walking down the road; she was walking towards the town square in London. It was a Sunday morning, usually the boring-est but not this Sunday in particular. The girl was about 16 years old; she had bright red hair that reached down to her shoulder. She was wearing a light brown leather vest over her grey undershirt. She had dark blue denim jeans reaching to only a little above her ankle, in which her red sneakers covered the rest of her legs/feet. Her face was slender, and her pale-ish skin contrasted with her pure blue eyes. She was about to pass an alleyway WHEN SUDDENLY, she was knocked down and she tumbled into the alleyway.

She landed with a hard thump on the pavement as she scrambled up, prepared to just yell at the bumbling idiot who just knocked her over and ruined her PRECIOUS HAIR!

As she got her senses back instead of seeing, like, some rude guy… instead he saw a boy who looked to be around 12-to-13. He had short black hair and dark tan skin. He was wearing a plain green full-sleeved shirt and had an unzipped grey hoodie with fur lining the insides. He was wearing dark blue track pants with a white and red line going down each leg. His feet were adorned with some sort of brown loafer/dress-shoe/sneaker hybrid. His dark brown eyes were wearing hipster-style glasses, the expression on his face were of pure terror, for, some… reason...

"Are you alright?" He asked, quickly.

"What in god's name are you talking about!?" She raged. "I was just walking down that damn sidewalk and YOU suddenly jumped into me and caused me tumbling into this alleyway!? Of course I'm not okay!"

"Wow, lady. You don't need to get so angry. I was just trying to help…"

"HELP!? HOW!?"

With that response, the boy pointed to the alleyway when she suddenly noticed something… all the people she didn't notice, they were not there!

"Wh-Where did the people go?" She asked.

"I dunno; all these peoples are disappearing across the street without any rhyme or reason."

"But, then, why did you tackle me?"

"Because you didn't notice…"

"That's bloody it!?"

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees."

"Who the hell are you anyway!?"

"I am…The (Wait for it…) Traveller!"

"…"

"…"

"Is that it?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Don't you have a name?"

"Yeh, it's The Traveller."

"What kind of name is that!?"

"Well then, if you think my name is SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO not good enough why don't you tell me your name?" Traveller said with arms crossed.

"My name is Catherine Amanda Davise (Pronounced Day-Viss), it's a proper name,"

"But what's so interesting in a name like that? That's a boring name!"

"What do you mean by boring!?" She shouted, angry at the fact that he dared think her name was boring.

"There's nothing fun about it, there aren't any interesting gimmicks, just say it to yourself… in slow-motion. 'Caaaaaaaaaatheriiiiiiine Aaaaaaamaaaandaaaaa Daaaaaviiiiiiiise'"

"What does that prove?"

"That your name sounds really dumb in slow-motion."

Now Catherine was starting to get even more angry than when she first met The Traveller, she was about to lose when SUDDENLY the earth inexplicably shook.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" She screamed.

"How am I supposed to know!?" The Traveller shouted back.

"Well then, go find out!" She said.

"Okay, come with me!" Traveller shouted as he started running out of the alleyway.

"Wait! Where are you going!?" She shouted, until finally deciding to follow The Traveller out of the shaking alley-way and into the shaking road.

"Where are you?" She shouted out.

"Over here!" He said, as Catherine started running towards him, trying to find him.

When Catherine reached The Traveller he was looking down a man-hole. Without saying anything or giving any warning he suddenly jumped inside, quickly becoming engulfed in the darkness below.

"Oh my god, Traveller?" she shouted looking into the hole trying to see if he still existed. But, without her permission, a hand suddenly grabbed her leg and dragged her inside.

**This is only the first chapter; I'll make another one if I get any good-ish reviews. So, review and all that jazz. And, uh… the next one will be longer.**


End file.
